viaje al pasado
by VampiireGiirl
Summary: Carlisle tiene un amigo que tiene el poder de viajar a los lugares a donde ah estado, eso incluye viajar al pasado.A Edward se le ocurre la idea de ir a ver a sus padres antes de la gripe española, A los demás igual se les ocurre la idea de ver a sus seres queridos, el único problema es si ellos quieren volver al futuro o quedarse atrapados en su pasado.
1. el pasado

Carlisle tiene un viejo amigo que tiene el poder de viajar a los lugares a donde ah estado, eso incluye viajar al pasado.

Al conocer a Bella y Edward, se da cuenta que se parecen a unos príncipes que existieron en el Siglo XVIII, a los Cullen les entra curiosidad y le piden a bernar llevarlos al siglo XVIII, al conocer a sus antepasados, a Edward se le ocurre la idea de ir a ver a sus padres antes de la gripe española, A los demás igual se les ocurre la idea de ver a sus seres queridos, el único problema es si ellos quieren volver al futuro o quedarse atrapados en su pasado.

Pov Edward

Mi familia y yo habíamos planeado un viaje de verano a Londres, Inglaterra, Alice se dedico a convencer a Charlie que Bella viajara con nosotros, claro a Charlie no le pareció una buena idea, pero después de que Carlisle y Esme hablaran con el, el accedió. Teníamos 2 días ahí y para todos era aburrido, a todas horas estaba lloviendo, y con la lluvia venían tormentas eléctricas, así que la electricidad iba y venia. Ya para el tercer día Carlisle tenia un anuncio, así que me pido reunir a todos en la pequeña sala que había en la cabaña que habíamos rentado.

-Tendremos un invitado- anuncio Carlisle, me tense, Bella lo noto y acaricio mi mano para tranquilizarme- no te preocupes Edward, es vegetariano, lo conocí unos 10 años antes que a ti Edward, Se llama bernar es muy buena persona y tiene un poder impresionante.

-¿enserio?- pregunto Alice viendo la respuesta de Carlisle

-si, es asombroso-

-Carlisle, ¿nos podrias decir por favor?- pregunto Rose irritada

-él tiene el poder de viajar a los lugares a donde ha estado, incluyendo el pasado, no nada mas lugares-explico

-que increíble- emmett parecía un niño al que le acaban de contar una historia de súper héroes- ¿y puede llevar gente con el?

Carlisle asintió, él nunca lo había intentado ya que bernar siempre tenía la intención de quedarse un buen tiempo a los lugares a donde viajaba, como no contaba con familia, le gustaba revivir su pasado, la verdad para mi era una verdadera perdida de tiempo.

-llegara dentro de unos minutos, lo encontré cazando en el bosque hace dos meses, cuando vine a apartar la cabaña, así que lo invite-

Todos estuvimos esperando la llegada, Carlisle y jasper comenzaron a leer un libro, Rose y Alice a jugar al póker mientras emmett y yo al ajedrez, Esme y Bella solo se dedicaron a observar.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

Carlisle fue rápidamente a abrir, todos esperamos en la sala, cuando Carlisle apareció con su amigo, nos sorprendimos, todos esperábamos ver a un señor de edad avanzada, pero increíblemente se veía menor que Carlisle, aun vestido como ermitaño y estando todo mojado.

Carlisle nos presento a uno por uno, pero en el momento en el que bernar nos vio a mi y a bella, a su mente llegaron unas imágenes de una pareja idéntica a nosotros pero con ropa del siglo XVIII.

-¿Príncipe Edward? ¿Princesa Isabella?- nos miro confundido

Emmett estaño en risas

-lo siento, es que tienen un parecido a unas personas que conocí- se veía realmente apenado al habernos confundido

-si lo vi, no se preocupe-

Bernar me miro

-¿como que lo viste?-

-Edward tiene el don de ver los pensamientos de las personas, así que si pensaste en esas personas, Edward lo vio- explico Carlisle

-increíble- fue lo único que pudo decir

-increíble tu don- dijo emmett, Esme la miro con una mirada de desaprobación

-¡emmett!- dijeron Carlisle y esme al mismo tiempo

-jaja no se preocupen, seguramente ya les contaste Carlisle, si mi poder es muy extraño en nuestro mundo- sonrió

-¿y cada cuanto viaja al pasado?- pregunto Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice

-de vez en cuando, depende mucho del lugar al que valla, ya que si es una época de mi agrado, me quedo unos 10 años a lo máximo- dijo sonriendo, por lo que vi en su mente, le encantaba hablar de su poder, el poder compartir con los demás ese don, era un motivo de felicidad para el, eso llamo mi atención así que pregunte.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué le da tanta felicidad el compartir su poder?-

Bernar me miro y un brillo apareció en sus ojos

-por que a muchos los eh podido ayudar a encontrarse con sus familiares, hubo un vampiro que no pudo despedirse de su madre, así que lo lleve a ese tiempo, antes de que la señora falleciera, y la pudo acompañar en sus últimos momentos, para él fue difícil ya que no lleva nuestra dieta, pero ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que el amor por una madres es lo mas grande del mundo, él lo soporto-

La historia de Bernar dejo a todos pensando, si él lo pudo hacer con ese vampiro también con nosotros, a mi mente llego la idea de ir a ver a mis padres antes de que fallecieran por la gripe, tome valor y le pregunte a Bernar

-¿crees que puedas llevarme con mis padres? Al año 1918-dije mirándolo a los ojos

Todos se quedaron callados, mirándome, pensando que estaba loco, pero la verdad es que siempre quise despedirme de mi padre y mi madre.

-si- respondió bernar- si quieres pueden ir todos-

Los mire y suspire

-si quiero que vayan, ¿ustedes quieren?- pregunte leyendo sus pensamientos

-claro pero primero quiero conocer a los príncipes Edward y Bella- dijo emmett

-si ustedes están de acuerdo, podemos ir primero al siglo XIII y después a ver a la familia de Edward-

Todos asintieron

Bernar se coloco en el centro de la sala

-entonces, hagan un circulo y tómense de las manos- dijo bernar mientras le hacíamos caso, sentimos como si nos agarraran de los pies y nos jalaran.

Abrimos todos los ojos y nos encontramos con un bonito paisaje de arboles

Bernar nos indico el camino hacia el palacio, al llegar fue como si nadie supiera que estábamos ahí.

-es algo relacionado con el don, la gente no puede vernos, podemos ir y venir sin que noten nuestra presencia- explico Bernar, al tonto de Emmett se le ocurrió que éramos como fantasmas y trato de pasar por un muro obviamente el tonto se golpeo, todos reímos por la simple acción de emmet.

Después de un largo recorrido llegamos a una pequeña sala, todos nos sorprendimos al ver a una persona idéntica a mí y Bella

-Edward el día de hoy tu madre vino con un niño, trato que Elizabeth se llevara bien con el pero no lo consiguió- dijo la princesa Isabella riendo- nuestra hija va a ser muy exigente al tratar de elegir un novio-

¿Una hija? ¿Teníamos una hija? Bueno, no técnicamente, pero si ellos se parecían a nosotros, la niña debió de haber sacado algo de nosotros, ¿no?

Pov Bella

Cuando pensé que mi vida no podía ser más extraña, me pasa esto; me encuentro con los Cullen en el siglo XVIII, prácticamente viéndome a mí y a Edward con ropas distintas.-

-así es amor, lo único que espero es que elija novio dentro de unos 30 años- dijo el príncipe Edward sonriendo, era la misma sonrisa de mi Edward.

-¡mami!- se escucho un grito y una pequeña niña de 8 años entro en la salita, su cabello era largo y rizado, de color cobrizo, era delgadita y tenia un hermoso vestido rosa, su sonrisa era igual a la de su padre, Edward, de pronto me sentí triste, Edward y yo nunca tendríamos la oportunidad de tener hijos, sentí que esa niña era lo mas cercano a un hijo de Edward y mio.

Al parecer Edward se sintió igual y me abrazo, mientras veíamos la dulce escena, el príncipe Edward tenia a la niña en su regazo, mientras la princesa Isabella le servía él te.

-si no fuera por que ustedes están aquí, juraría que ustedes son ellos- emmett rompió el silencio

-será mejor irnos- dijo Edward un tanto molesto, sabia lo que le molestaba, pero quería hablar con el cuando estuviéramos a solas.

-estas impaciente por ver a tu familia, ¿no es así?- bernar tono del brazo a Edward y de nuevo nos acomodamos en la misma posición de hace unos momentos.

-¿estas seguro Edward?- pregunte antes de tomarlo de la mano- ¿no será muy duro para ti?

Edward miro al suelo, para después verme a mí y a su familia.

-si fuera yo solo creo que si, pero si ustedes están dispuestos a acompañarme, no creo que sea tan duro- todos lo miramos, Esme sonrió y hablo

Pov Edward

Bella tenia razón iba a ser muy difícil, pero quería hacerlo, sé que con mi familia y mi Bella no seria tan duro.

-si es lo que quieres, yo te apoyo hijo- esme me sonrió y Carlisle asintió

-claro, quiero conocer a tus padres- Alice dijo sonriendo, vi a jasper asentir- _no te preocupes, si hay un encuentro cercano me controlare_

-cuenta con nosotros- Emmett y Rose sonrieron

Solo quedaba la persona más importante: Bella

-¿Qué dices amor?- pregunte tratando de leer su expresión.

-si es lo que quieres Edward, claro que voy contigo- me sonrió

-entonces, vamos al año 1918, ¿me podrías decir el lugar? Y si es posible una fecha exacta-

-chicago, 25 de abril de 1918- dije, la fecha era el cumpleaños de mi madre

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el viejo chicago en donde pase mis últimos días.


	2. Los Masen

Pov Edward

-guíanos Edward- dijo bernar mientras soltaba de la mano a Carlisle y rose

Pov jasper

-es por aquí-dijo Edward mientras caminaba a paso sobre-humano, no había problema ya que nadie nos veía, pero para Bella era difícil seguir el paso, Alice se dio cuenta y la tomo en brazos.

-así será mas fácil alcanzar a Edward- Dijo mientras corría a mi lado- es un insensible, ¿que no se da cuenta que no puedes seguirnos el paso?

-no te preocupes, es normal que este tan emocionado-Bella se cubría el rostro por la velocidad a la que íbamos

Llegamos a la casa de Edward, era de dos pisos, muy de la época, Edward comenzó a sentirse nervioso y triste, Esme le puso una mano en la espalda dándole apoyo.

-sabes que podemos entrar sin ser vistos Edward- le dijo bernar, Edward asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, en el lugar había muebles viejos, bueno a en esa época eran modernos, al parecer la familia de Edward tenia una muy buena estabilidad económica; todos seguíamos a Edward en silencio, mientras el observaba cada detalle de la casa, al parecer no había nadie, pensé que tal vez por la influenza, pero recordé que Edward dijo Abril, en ese momento la enfermedad todavía no se desataba.

Edward subió las escaleras, todos decidieron esperarlo aquí, sentía las emociones de toda mi familia ellos se sentían nerviosos por Edward, ellos sabían que era un momento doloroso para el, mientras Edward sentía tristeza, se escucho un ruido en una de las habitaciones, de pronto nos dimos cuenta que había dos corazones latiendo además de el de Bella, Edward bajo las escaleras y miro a Bella.

-puedes venir- dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano, bella dudo por un segundo, pero después tomo la mano de Edward y fueron aparentemente a la habitación donde Edward había permanecido mas tiempo.

-ellos son mis padres- le dijo Edward a Bella, todos nos quedamos inmóviles, sentía la tristeza pero al mismo tiempo la felicidad que tenia Edward.

-te pareces a ellos Edward- dijo Bella tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Edward; Carlisle subio las escaleras.

-al parecer es muy temprano, están dormidos- dijo Edward en respuesta a una pregunta no hecha.

Los tres bajaron del piso de arriba y seguimos a Edward a la sala, ahí nos sentamos aun sin decir nada.

-fui por unas fresas- dijo Edward mirando a Esme

-¿Qué?- pregunto Emmett

-me pregunta Esme que donde estoy- Edward suspiro- hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre y siempre en este día salía antes del amanecer para conseguirle unas fresas-

La verdad era extraña, nadie sabía que decir o hacer, nunca creímos encontrarnos en esta posición, que algún día alguno de nosotros iba a ver a alguno de nuestros seres queridos.

Pov Edward

Se escucharon ruidos en la parte de arriba, supuse que era mi padre, él siempre se despertaba primero para prepararle un te a mi madre, pasamos unos 20 minutos en silencio y de pronto el bajo, todos lo miraron

_Te pareces tanto a el- _pensó Esme

El recuerdo que tenia de él era borroso, siempre imagine ciertas cosas sobre el, su forma de vestir, la forma en que decía y hacia las cosas, ya que no las recordaba muy bien, lo único que recordaba era ciertas facciones de su rostro, y de su comportamiento muy poco, ya que él siempre iba al trabajo temprano y regresaba tarde, no convivía tanto con el como con mi madre; pero la verdad eso no me molestaba ya que yo siempre supe que si tenia algún problema él iba a ayudare en lo que pudiera.

De pronto una aparición en la puerta me susto, sé que era extraño asustarme conmigo mismo, pero al verme humano, en la casa de mis padres, me produjo una sensación extraña.

_Wuau Edward fiu fiu, con ojos verdes te vez bien –_ pensó Emmett

_Valla Edward en ese tiempo si te vestías bien, ¿Qué te paso? _– Alice veía mi ropa y pensaba en lo mucho que ha cambiado la moda

_Nunca te había visto tan…. despierto hijo_ – sabia a lo que Carlisle se refería, el me conoció en el momento en el que estaba enfermo de influenza, digamos que él es el que me ha visto en mis peores momentos.

-tu madre se va a poner voy feliz hijo- me dijo mi padre, bueno, le dijo al Edward humano.

-si, son sus favoritas; oye crees que la señora Rose Mery ¿valla a venir a la fiesta?- pregunte; !es cierto no recordaba a esa señora¡ Rose Mery era nuestra vecina, la verdad ella nunca me callo bien, siempre sentí cierta falsedad de parte de ella, al saludar a mi madre la veía de pies a cabeza con tanta envidia, creo que yo era el único que sabia por que le tenia tanta envidia a mi madre; ella se había casado con un abogado, como mi padre, pero el señor tuvo problemas con el alcohol y en una noche de borrachera callo por un acantilado y quedo invalido, ahora ella tenia que trabajar lavando ajeno para poder poner comida sobre la mesa, ya que su hijo, el único que le podía ayudar estaba igual que su padre, perdido en la bebida.

-si, claro sabes que aprecia a tu madre- contesto mi padre, el Edward del pasado rodeo los ojos.

Mi familia que había presenciado al igual que yo la escena rieron

-Edward hiciste lo mismo que el- dijo Rose por primera vez, estaba riendo como loca al lado de emmett

-¿de que hablas?- pregunte ofendido

-amor- dijo bella riendo- los dos rodearon los ojos al mismo tiempo-

Abri los ojos y me di cuenta que era cierto, inconscientemente rodee los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de mi padre.

En ese momento mi madre comenzó a bajar las escaleras y todos se callaron.

_Que hermosa es _–Pensaron mis hermanas

_Wuau Edward que bonita es tu mama, ¿Por qué no saliste a ella? _– como siempre Emmett con sus comentarios, que la verdad casi no preste atención, mi madre paso a mi lado, me quede mirándola, era exactamente igual a como la recordaba.

-feliz cumpleaños- dijimos mi padre y yo al mismo tiempo, cada uno le dio un abrazo a mi madre.

-mira lo que traje- dije mostrándole las fresas

-oh Edward, muchísimas gracias- me dio un abrazo, mi padre abrazo a mi madre, así que los tres estábamos abrazados, de pronto sentí una inmensa tristeza, ahora entendía porque Bella, estaba tan insegura de esto, sentí como mi corazón de piedra se rompía al contemplar la escena.

**Hola, gracias por los reviews que bueno que les agrade la historia, la verdad esta no era la historia original, si no que al momento de escribir, se me ocurrió esto; así que cuando esta acabe la historia original va a ser como la secuela.**

**Se cuidan, nos leemos luego :)**

**PD: la historia esta situada en julio antes de la boda de Edward y Bella..**


	3. la plaza

Pov Bella

Edward quería volver a ver a sus padres y yo los quería conocer, pero no me sentía segura al venir aquí, sabia que a Edward le afectaba el recuerdo de sus padres; después de contemplar la escena de la familia masen, vi como Edward se ponía cada vez mas triste.

-voy…- hablo Edward después de unos minutos- voy a estar afuera

Todos asentimos y fuimos hacia la sala, Edward salió por la puerta principal.

-se puso muy mal- dijo Emmett viéndome- ¿porque no vas con el?

-si Bella seria lo mejor- Carlisle estaba abrazado de Esme

-¿creen que deba ir?- pregunte, no quería abrumar a Edward

Todos asintieron, incluso Rosalie; fui hasta la puerta principal y Salí, el ambiente se sentía extraño, muy diferente, no diferente por la cuidad si no por la época.

No veía a Edward por ningún lugar, fui al lado derecho de la casa donde había un gran árbol, ahí estaba un columpio y al lado de este unos asientos de madera. En uno de ellos estaba Edward, sentado con las dos manos en su frente, mirando hacia abajo; me acerque y silenciosamente me senté en uno de los asientos de madera, el sabia que yo estaba ahí, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

-estos asientos los hizo mi abuelo- dijo mirando hacia la casa- también el columpio, él era una persona muy familiar, le encantaba tener a la familia reunida- parecía decirlo mas para el que para mi- es demasiado, antes no recordaba muchas cosas, pero ahora que vuelvo aquí, a mi hogar, vuelven los recuerdos- me miro sonriendo- solo que hay algo que no tenia antes, a ti- me abrazo como los asientos estaban pegados, no interferían en nuestro abrazo.

-quiero llevarte a un lugar antes de irnos- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- les avisare a los demás-

-esta bien- dije sonriendo

Mientras esperaba por Edward, el "otro Edward" salía por la puerta del jardín, este se acercó al árbol y tomo del agujero que había en el un regalo, lo miraba memorizando todo el rostro de el Edward humano, según dicen los vampiros se vuelven hermosos con la transformación, ahora que veía a Edward humano me pregunte ¿en que cambio? El seguía igual de hermoso, los únicos cambios que notaba era la piel y los ojos, el cabello tenia un poco mas brillo en el Edward vampiro, pero era lo único, mientras lo observaba sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura

-ahí guardaba los regalos de mi madre, regalos que me daban ellos en fechas especiales, mi padre me dijo que guardara ahí cosas que eran muy valiosas eh importantes para mi- sentí su sonrisa- tratare de meterte ahí

Me reí y me di la vuelta para verlo de frente y le di un beso en la mejilla, besarlo aquí, enfrente de "el" seria extraño, es tonto lo se, pero extraño.

-los demás se quedaran aquí- me dijo sonriendo- ¿vamos?

-si- dije dándole la mano.

-será mejor que te cargue, el lugar esta un poco lejos-

-no te preocupes, puedo caminar- dije animándolo a mostrarme el camino, Edward suspiro y me guio, después de un tiempo mis piernas comenzaron a sentir la caminata.

-¿ya casi llegamos?- me sentí como un niño chiquito preguntando eso

-todavía faltan otros 40 minutos- dijo riendo- te dije que era lejos Bella, anda súbete-

Suspire, me subí a la espalda de Edward y comenzó a correr, pasaron unos 5 minutos y Edward me bajo de su espalda.

-ya llegamos- dijo mirando el lugar, era una plaza, en el centro de ella había una fuente y alrededor edificios viejos, les calcule unos 100 años.

-mi familia y yo veníamos aquí- me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la fuente- después de la iglesia todas las familias venían a pasear a la plaza, mis padres y yo nos sentábamos aquí a comer un helado, siempre recordaban cuando se conocieron, fue en esta fuente; mi madre venia con mi abuela y mi padre con mis abuelos, un día mi madre comenzó a jugar con las palomas, se tropezó con mi padre ya que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, los dos cayeron al piso- se rio- desde ese momento se volvieron buenos amigos y después de unos años mi padre le propuso matrimonio en esta misma fuente; ellos esperaban que encontrara a una joven que me agradara, así como ellos se conocieron en este fuente-

Conto mirando todo a su alrededor y después de la ultima frase me miro

-claro ninguno de nosotros sabia que esa joven nacería 90 años después- me dio un beso

-¿por eso quisiste traerme aquí?- sonreí

-así es, tal vez no nos conocimos aquí, pero tuvimos la oportunidad de venir-

Estuvimos practicante toda la tarde en la plaza, Edward me mostraba sus lugares preferidos de alrededor, cuando obscureció decidimos ir a casa de los padres de Edward.

-ya era hora- dijo emmett en cuanto nos vio, los Cullen y Bernar esperaban fuera de la casa

-lo siento, le mostraba a Bella la ciudad-

-no te preocupes hijo- dijo Carlisle sonriendo- mientras estaban fuera decidimos quien seria el siguiente-

Edward y yo estuvimos atentos al anuncio, pero Edward sonrió antes de que dijeran quien

-sabía que serias la siguiente- le dijo a Rosalie- ¿estas segura?, es más difícil de lo que parece-

-segura, se..- miro al piso- sé que podre manejarlo

-de acuerdo, vámonos- dijo Bernar

-espera, todavía podemos quedarnos un tiempo mas- Edward entro a la casa, todos lo seguimos; al entrar había demasiada gente, tanta que nos fue imposible ver a donde había ido.

-no quiere irse- dijo Bernar- siempre pasa lo mismo

-Carlisle búscalo- pidió Esme

Carlisle desapareció entre el mar de gente que había festejando a la madre de Edward. Después de unos minutos Carlisle apareció junto a Edward.

-lo siento- le dijo a Esme

-no te preocupes hijo-

-vamos Edward, entre mas rápido mejor- dijo bernar

En ese momento todos se reunieron el la sala, el padre de Edward tenia un pastel en las manos mientras Edward tenia del brazo a su madre, mientras los tres sonreían, rodeados de sus buenos amigos, la escena era tan perfecta que me dolió, me acerque a Edward y lo tome de la mano.

-vámonos- le pedí, me miro con expresión de dolor y luego miro a su familia.

-Adiós- se despidio de su familia mientras apretaba mi mano

-de acuerdo Rosalie, eres la siguiente-

**Hola, perdon por la tardanza; que les parecio este cap?. Muchas gracias por los reviews :DD **

**lOkys x Cullen si no me habia dado cuenta es el siglo XVIII escribi ese y el XIII hehe perdon, pero es el siglo XVIII por la vestimenta que por cierto me encanta!, gracias por tu comentario :)**

**Les dejo un adelanto del prox cap**

Pov Rosalie

-emmett por favor tranquilizate- pedi tomandolo del brazo.

-cualquier accion que hagas cambiara el futuro muchacho, ten cuidado- Bernar lo miraba preocupado

-quiero matarlo- emmett se abalanzo sobre el, Carlisle y jasper corrieron a detenerlo mientras Edward protejia a Bella.

-detenganlo- susurre cerrando los ojos.


	4. Rosalie Hale

Pov Rosalie

-de acuerdo Rosalie, eres la siguiente- Carlisle me miro con ojos preocupados

-no te preocupes, papá- dije sonriendo

-Rosalie dime el lugar al que quieres ir y la fecha - dijo Bernar sin notar las caras de preocupación de mi familia

-Rochester, enero 1933- dije tratando de parecer lo más calmada.

Nos tomamos de las manos y de pronto estábamos en un parque, lo reconocía a la perfección, mi amiga Vera y yo pasábamos todas las tardes ahí, primero las dos solas y después acompañadas de su hijo; vi el lugar con nostalgia y me di cuenta que era de noche.

-¿quieres ir a tu casa?- pregunto Bernar viendo que nadie hacia nada

-eh… si- la verdad no estaba muy segura, verme de nuevo como humana, ver a mis padres y hermanos, ver que estaba viviendo los últimos meses como humana iba a ser difícil, Edward tenía razón, no era tan fácil como parece.

-te lo dije- dijo Edward, como odiaba cuando leía mi mente- lo se Rose, no creas que es algo que también me agrade-

-eeeh… chicos viene alguien- dijo jasper interrumpiendo la conversación

-no te preocupes no pueden vernos- dijo Bernar relajado

-no estoy muy seguro de eso Bernar- Edward miraba en dirección a donde se escuchaban los pasos, una sombra negra apareció de entre los árboles, era el oficial Green, recuerdo que él se encargaba de patrullar las calles de noche y el banco donde trabajaba mi padre.

-¡él nos puede ver!- dijo Alice- es muy tarde, no podemos huir-

Todos nos quedamos quietos, por suerte no había luz.

El señor Green, me miro por un segundo y me reconoció.

-¿Señorita Hale? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y a esta hora?- miro a mi familia y de nuevo a mí- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- demonios cuantas preguntas, ok debo de mostrarme tranquila.

-Buenas noches señor Green, ellos son unos viejos amigos y…- Dios, se me van las ideas

-pensamos en pasear un rato por el parque, no hay sol ni tanta gente así que sería más relajante pero ella vino y nos pidió que regresáramos a la casa donde nos estamos quedando- dijo Edward, enserio es un experto en las mentiras.

-oh ya veo, pero es muy peligroso señorita Hale- dijo mirándome, el señor Green entrecerró los ojos- Señorita hale, ¿porque tiene los ojos así?- demonios, estaba considerando golpearlo pero de pronto se desmayó.

-¿está bien?- pregunto Bella

-sí, solo mande olas muuuy relajantes para que se quedara dormido- jasper me miro- ¿estás bien?

-sí, no te preocupes-

-no comprendo, ¿Cómo es posible que nos pueda ver? – pregunto Bernar frunciendo el seño

-si tu no lo sabes, mucho menos nosotros- Carlisle miro alrededor- es mejor hablarlo en un lugar despoblado-

Corrimos hacia unas montañas que estaban cerca, en esta época la ciudad no contaba con tantos edificios grandes, así que la zona montañosa se veía cerca.

-¿ya llegamos?- pregunto Bella abrazada de la espalda de Edward

-sí, puedes bajar amor- Bella bajo pero se veía un poco pálida, más de lo normal- lo siento es que corrí un poco más rápido, a comparación de cuando corro contigo.

-hay Edward sácala más seguido, así se acostumbrara a emociones fuertes- Emmett le guiño el ojo- si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Todos reímos por el comentario en doble sentido de Emmett, menos Edward y Bella.

-no entendí- Bella nos miraba tratando de comprender- ¿me explicas?- dijo mirando a Edward

-Si Edward, explícale- estallamos en risa todos

Edward gruño y miro a Berar él se reía pero sin muchas ganas

-¿qué fue lo que paso?, pensé que no nos podían ver-

-no lo sé, he hecho esto por 500 años y nunca me habían visto- bernar estaba preocupado, tal vez su don estaba fallando.

-no, no puede- Edward había leído mis pensamientos- su don no puede fallar, ¿verdad?- miro a bernar preocupado

-no, no puede ser, tal vez ….. no lo sé, sea algo temporal-

-podemos nada más ir a mi casa y nos vamos, ¿por favor?- pregunte, sería algo rápido

-pero nos verán Rose, será mejor volver- Esme se veía preocupada

-va a empezar a nevar a las 6:45 am, estará nublado por dos días, nos podemos quedar ese tiempo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-está bien por mi- bernar me miro- pero si te encuentras contigo misma o haces algo que no es de acuerdo a como es tu historia el futuro cambiara, no nada más para ti, sino también para tu familia-

-está bien-

-entremos a una tienda de ropa, si nos ven así llamaremos más la atención- Alice tenía un brillo en los ojos; fuimos a la tienda de la señora Blair ella vendía ropa muy fina, toda mi familia y amigos comprábamos ahí. La moda en este entonces era lo último en lo que pensaba la gente pero al tener dinero mi familia y yo nos podíamos dar el lujo de comprar en esta tienda

-mira bella este tono de vestido te caería muy bien- Alice le mostraba a Bella un vestido rojo, muy de acuerdo a la época, el vestido se me hizo conocido- mídetelo

-¿es de Aria Figgins?- pregunte mientras bella entraba al único y pequeño probador que había en la tienda.

Alice miro la etiqueta

-si es de ella-

-oh ese vestido lo compre- mire con tristeza- lo iba a usar para una fiesta de jardín junto a Royce-

Bella se asomó por la puerta aun usando su ropa

-s..si quieres uso otro- dijo nerviosa mirando al suelo

-no, no te preocupes, ese tono te quedara muy bien- dije con un tono de voz dulce, toda mi familia me miro asombra menos Esme ella me miraba con felicidad- ¿Qué? A veces puedo ser amable-

Bella salió del probador y como supusimos Alice y yo, el color le queda muy bien.

-ese vestido te queda muy bien- Edward se le quedo viendo a Bella un buen tiempo después de ese comentario, no detenidamente pero si la miraba de reojo cada vez que podía.

-awww como no traje mi cámara, todos están tan lindos- Alice comenzó a dar vueltas con el vestido de color verde que escogió, Esme eligió uno igual pero en color melocotón y yo escogí uno amarillo.

Los chicos se pusieron un traje digno de la época, el de todos era negro, menos el de Carlisle que opto por uno café.

Después de "robar" la ropa esperamos a que comenzara a nevar, unas horas más tarde en las calles ya se escuchaba a la gente despertando y viendo la nieve, se escuchaban a los niños felices, para las 8 am se había convertido en una pequeña tormenta.

-Vallamos al parque pero cúbrete usa esto- Carlisle me entrego un chamarra y me oculte el cabello con el gorro, si veía a alguien conocido solo agacharía la cabeza.

Llegamos al parque que estaba desierto, le indique a mi familia que fuéramos al lado izquierdo del parque, enfrente se encontraba el banco donde trabajaba mi padre, si tenía suerte tal vez lo vería, pasaron unos minutos y se escuchó un grito.

-Rose olvidaste la bebida caliente- esa voz, como la había extrañado, era la voz de mi madre; nos giramos para verla, ella y yo habíamos pasado muy cerca de nosotros, pero seguramente viendo que éramos extraños no miramos.

Mi madre estaba igual que en mis recuerdos, ella era más delgada que yo, alta, de tez blanca; siempre que se quedaba en casa vestía de forma casual pero elegante, su cabello era largo con un tono cobrizo pero a la luz del sol se veía un tanto rojo.

-lo siento mama- mi yo del pasado quedo de frente a nosotros, ella no nos podía ver, pero nosotros a ella sí, se sentía extraño el verme humana de nuevo ya lo había olvidado, había olvidado mi rostro humano, el tono de mi piel, un perfecto tono de piel blanca pero sin estar pálida, mis ojos, en ellos la mirada había cambiado, cuando era humana tenía un brillo de esperanza en ellos, pero con la transformación había desaparecido.

-sabes que tu padre le encanta desayunar con una bebida caliente, mas con este clima-

-ya lo sé madre, lo siento- respondí con una sonrisa

-¡Oye Rose!- me congele cuando escuche su voz, era el Royce King II- Buenos días hermosa- le dio un beso a la Rose del pasado; Emmett y mis hermanos soltaron un leve rugido solo audible para nosotros.

-Buenos días amor- no puede ser que sea tonta, de haber sabido que tipo de hombre era nunca lo hubiera aceptado.

-tu nunca imaginaste que el fuera así Rose- Edward se acercó y me puso una mano en el hombro – sé que suena mal pero de no haber sido por eso no estarías con nosotros y Emmett.

Le sonreí, era cierto pero era inevitable sentirme mal, yo era una niñita malcriada que nada más pensaba en casarse.

-vengo de hablar con mi padre, voy a casa - contaba Royce, ahora recordaba ese día, esa fue la única vez que lo vi ya que por la nieve evitamos salir- si el clima mejora ¿te parece bien si nos vemos mañana?

-Si claro no quiero enfermarme- nos despedimos, mi madre fue a nuestra casa y yo con mi padre a llevar el almuerzo.

-¿puedo matarlo?- pregunto Emmett viendo en la dirección en la que iba Royce.

-Emmett tranquilízate por favor- Carlisle me miro- Rose ¿quieres quedarte un poco más?

-¿podemos quedarnos hasta que salga mi padre?- mi padre y yo teníamos una conexión más especial, yo amaba a mi madre, podía hablar con ella de todo, pero mi padre siempre me decía que era la luz de sus ojos, siempre trataba de cumplir mis caprichos y mantenerme feliz.

Mi familia asintió, el saldría hasta las 7 pm así que fuimos a donde empezaba la zona del bosque, no quería ir a mi casa sabía que si veía de nuevo ese estilo de vida que tenía y que siempre he querido recuperar no podría irme de aquí.

Para las 6 de la tarde ya se había ocultado el sol, aunque con las nubes no se había apreciado mucho, ahora el cielo estaba en un tono naranja. Las personas en el banco comenzaron a Salir uno por uno hasta que salió mi padre, solo tenía ciertos recuerdos de él, era alto como Carlisle, su cabello era rubio como el mío, el siempre vestía de traje y este día no era la excepción, junto con el salió el padre de Royce, ahora que lo pienso mejor los dos eran iguales, solo aparentaban ser amigables delante de sus amigos, pero en realidad eran codiciosos y no les importaba si les hacían mal a otros o incluso a ellos mismos.

-hasta mañana- se despidió mi padre y camino hacia nuestra dirección, quede de espaldas para que no pudiera verme cuando paso su olor me produjo una tristeza, era su colonia, cuando era una niña me fascinaba que cada vez que me abrazaba se quedara su aroma en mi ropa.

Me quede mirándolo mientras se alejaba, de pronto la mano de Emmett estuvo en mi cintura.

-¿quieres quedarte un poco más o nos vamos?- pregunto Jasper

-vámonos- sonreí por las olas de calma que me mandaba- no puedo quedarme mas tiempo

-de acuerdo, ¿quién será el siguiente?- pregunto bernar pero un grito nos sorprendió, nos ocultamos detrás de unos árboles a observar, una joven corría hacia el parque detrás de ella estaba Royce, la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo, a juzgar por su ropa ella no era de nuestra clase social

-no por favor déjeme- grito

-¿pero qué te pasa muñeca?- dijo Royce con un tono de burla- ¿no sabes quién soy?

-sí, se quién es usted- la joven lo miraba asustada- ¿Por qué hace esto?, usted está comprometido con la señorita Hale-

-¡sí!- grito- sé que estoy comprometido con esa, pero tú eres mucho más bonita- con un movimiento aventó a la joven al suelo, se había golpeado con una roca y perdió el conocimiento, Royce miro a los alrededores asegurándose que no hubiera gente, con un movimiento rápido se quitó el cinturón; todos sabíamos lo que iba a hacer y no podíamos hacer nada, si actuábamos nuestro futuro cambiaria.

-Voltéate- le ordeno Edward a Bella, ella miro hacia la dirección opuesta junto con Edward que la tenía sujeta de los hombros.

-¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?- Esme estaba muy afectada ella sabía lo que estaba viviendo la joven.

Bernar negó con la cabeza y al igual que los demás, miro hacia otro lado.

-no es malo lo que estoy haciendo- dijo Royce riendo- es un poco de distracción, la maldita de Rosalie no deja que la toque, algún día de estos esa bruja me las pagara- Emmett rugió, trato de correr hacia Royce pero lo detuve.

-Emmett por favor tranquilízate- pedí tomándolo del brazo.

-cualquier acción que hagas cambiara el futuro muchacho, ten cuidado- Bernar lo miraba preocupado

-quiero matarlo- Emmett se abalanzo sobre él, Carlisle y jasper corrieron a detenerlo mientras Edward protejia a Bella.

-deténganlo- susurre cerrando los ojos.

Pov Emmett

Ese maldito me las pagara, me fui sobre él iba a matarlo ese era mi plan pero Carlisle y jasper me detuvieron, Royce escuchó un ruido y rápidamente se visto, mi padre y mi hermano me regresaron con los demás.

-¡en que pensabas Emmett!- grito Rosalie

-Emmett si hubieras atacado el futuro tendría un cambio- Bernar estaba enojado

-si, ese maldito no hubiera atacado a Rose- grite

-sí y a ti nunca te hubieran salvado de aquel oso- grito Edward, mientras abrazaba a Bella, ella me miraba con miedo nunca me había mostrado de esa forma ante ella.

-lo siento Bella- le sonreí- lo siento a todos, es que….-agache la cabeza mi enojo era muy grande

-no te preocupes- dijeron Carlisle y Esme

-es mejor irnos- bernar se mostró un poco molesto

-no, quiero quedarme- dijo Rosalie

Todos la miramos ¿Cómo se iba a quedar?

-estás loca- dijo Alice- si te quedas aquí corres peligro de que alguien te vea-

-quiero ayudarla- rose miro a la joven que estaba inconsciente en el suelo

-¡no puedes!- grito Bernar- ¿Qué no lo entienden?, la más mínima acción que hagan cambiara el futuro.

Rose asintió tristemente

-si los que siguen no comprenden eso, dejaremos este viaje-

-¿chicos?- Carlisle nos miró, nosotros asentimos- bien, ¿Quién será el próximo?

**Hola!, después de tanto tiempo aquí esta el cap, que les parece? decidí cambiar el hecho de que las personas del pasado no pudieran ver a los Cullen, creo que el que los vean es mas emocionante ;) ¿Quién creen que sea el siguiente? **


	5. La casa Fowler

_-¿Quién será el próximo? _

Pov Jasper

-Yo- dije mirando a Alice- quiero que conozcas a mis padres- sonreí- vamos a Houston, Texas, marzo de 1859- esto sería unos meses antes de que me uniera al ejercito

-muy bien, solo espero que en este viaje no nos puedan ver- bernar nos tomó de las manos y de pronto estuvimos en un campo no había nadie en él ni siquiera un animal, ¿estaría muy lejos de mi casa?, ¿y si de pronto me topaba conmigo mismo?

-¿jasper?- Alice me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-no es donde estamos- admití

-¿crees que la gente de aquí nos pueda ver?- pregunto Carlisle a Bernar

-no lo sé, pero es bueno el hecho de que este nublado- Bernar me miro- ninguno de nosotros conoce este lugar, ¿crees poder recordar algo? O ¿siquiera saber el camino?-

-creo que es por aquí- comencé a caminar hacia la derecha tratando de escuchar algún movimiento de personas o de animal, pero lo que escuche fue un grito, un grito que provenía de Alice.

-¡NO!- grito fuertemente- dejamos nuestras ropas en el año 1933-

-Dios mío es cierto- dijo Esme mirando nuestra vestimenta-¿eso puedo cambiar el futuro de alguna manera?

Bernar medito por un momento. Podía sentir lo confundido y al mismo tiempo asustado que estaba.

-no lo sé en realidad, podemos ir por la ropa y quemarla, si vamos a estar haciendo estos viajes tenemos que vestirnos de acuerdo a la época-

-yo no quiero volver- ya sabía que Rosalie no iba a querer

-lo que podemos hacer es que yo valla de vuelta a 1933 y quemar la ropa- Bernar se alejó un poco de nosotros- los buscare en cuanto regrese, recuerden no interfieran en nada- Bernar se fue dejándonos solos

-¿crees que regrese?- pregunto Emmet mirando a Carlisle

-claro, confió en el-

-E …edward- todos miramos a Bella, que se sujetaba del brazo de Edward, comencé a sentir una sensación extraña de parte de ella.

-Bella, ¡¿Qué tienes?!- Edward la tomo de los brazos mientras la miraba a la cara, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-es que- Bella hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos- tengo mucha hambre y me siento débil

Alice se acercó a Bella y la miro detenidamente

-no tienes ojeras, llevamos ¿Qué? 3 días fuera y no has dormido de comido ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada?-

-es que no había sentido nada, ni sueño ni hambre, hasta ahorita- bella seguía agarra del brazo de Edward.

-es extraño, ¿no sentías hambre?- Carlisle comenzó a interrogar a Bella, en verdad él tomaba su papel de doctor muy enserio

-no y ni siquiera me siento cansada, como dice Alice ya pasaron como 3 días y no he tenido ni sueño y hemos pasado tres noches en diferentes años-

Todos quedaron pensativos, en realidad Bella en ningún momento dijo que tenía hambre, tampoco la habíamos visto bostezar.

-tal vez sea diferente- Carlisle comenzó a hablar y todos le prestamos atención- puede que en el pasado pasen los días y para nuestro tiempo solo horas, ninguno de nosotros lo ha sentido porque, bueno, nuestro cuerpo no está vivo así que no siente el cambio, pero como tú eres humana tu si lo sientes; es mi única forma de explicarlo, cuando nos fuimos del siglo XXI eran como las 4 de la tarde y ahora tienes hambre, ¿estas acostumbrada a cenar como a las 8, no Bella?-

-si-

-entonces probablemente mi teoría sea cierta-

-¿pero porque está débil?- Edward agarraba fuertemente a Bella, lo sentía preocupado, pero una preocupación en exceso.

-será una baja de azúcar-

-vamos a buscar mi casa, tal vez podamos robar algo de comer- mi familia asintió, Edward tomo a Bella en brazos y comenzamos a correr

Durante el camino lo único que había eran granjas y más granjas, de pronto reconocí una, era la granja de la familia Fowler, esa familia era de la misma clase social que la mía: media alta, ellos eran muy buenos amigos de mis padres, tenían 3 hijos, dos hombres y una mujer: Jackson, Sawyer y Marie, Marie siempre quiso que yo fuera su esposo, pero yo en lo único que pensaba era unirme a el Ejército Confederado.

-podemos entrar a esa casa y tomar comida- el carruaje de los Fowler no estaba así que supuse que nada más estaría la ama de llaves: Clare, pero ella siempre que se quedaba dormida así que no habría ningún problema.

Entramos a la casa sin ningún problema, mire cada detalle de esta, habían pasado 143 años desde que había estado aquí; el interior era un color café bajo por la madera con la que estaba construida la casa, la señora Fowler había combinado muy bien los colores de las cosas, las mesitas de centro de la sala eran grises, mientras los sillones eran de un color crema.

-jasper conoces a la gente de aquí ¿verdad?- Carlisle me observaba mientras yo miraba la casa.

-así es, eran los amigos más cercanos de mis padres- respondí con una sonrisa- ¿Bella ya está comiendo?- comencé a escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

-sí, hay un poco de comida- Carlisle fue a revisar a Bella que estaba comiendo sobras de estofado.

Entre en la cocina y Bella está terminando el estofado que al parecer sabía muy bien, mi familia y yo la veíamos como si estuviera loca, esa cosa olía horrible. Sonreí al pensar eso, el estofado que preparaba mi madre era mi favorito.

-bueno al parecer estas mejor- Carlisle observaba a Bella- ¿tienes sueño?

-muy poco-

-Jasper, ¿crees que podamos robar ropa a esta gente?- pregunto Esme

-mmm yo creo que sí, en el segundo piso están las habitaciones- todos fuimos al piso de arriba donde Clare estaba dormida.

-valla que buen trabajo hace- Emmett comenzó a pasearse delante de ella- no puede ser, deberían despedirla.

-¡Emmett! No la vallas a despertar- rosalie le dijo en un susurro solo audible para nosotros

-la señora Fowler guarda mucha ropa en el cuarto de huéspedes; ella fue pobre antes de casarse con el señor Fowler así que siempre tuvo el miedo de perderlo todo y quedarse de nuevo en la pobreza- mi familia estaba atenta a la historia mientras abrían los baúles, eran 58 en total, llenos de ropa de dama y caballero así como también para niños y niñas.

-wuau si se quedó con un trauma- Esme le dio un ligero golpe a Emmett por el comentario.

-Emmett no seas grosero-

Cada uno tomo una prenda, mi madre y mis hermanas se cambiaron en el cuarto de Marie, mientras nosotros en el de huéspedes.

-tenemos que quemar la ropa- Carlisle tomo nuestras prendas y las llevo a la parte trasera de la casa – terminamos con esto y después vamos a buscar a tu familia-

De pronto sentí algo extraño, como si mi cuerpo no me respondiera y mis ojos querían cerrarse, busque al causante de esto: Bella.

-¿ya es hora de dormir Bella?- pregunte divertido, Bella sonrió y se sonrojo ligeramente.

-podrías descansar en el granero y después los alcanzamos- sugirió Edward

Rosalie suspiro molesta, acompañamos a Edward y Bella al granero, había unas mantas ahí, Edward las coloco de tal forma que les sirviera de cama a Bella.

-ya estamos cerca de la casa de mis padres- comencé a darle instrucciones a Edward de por dónde estaba la casa, Bella ya estaba dormida, cuando de pronto escuchamos un ruido cerca del granero.

-¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunto Clare

-el olor a quemado la despertó- todos nos mantuvimos quietos sin hacer ruido, tal vez si no escuchaba nada se iría, ella sentía miedo así que no entraría.

De pronto se escuchó un carruaje. Y personas saliendo de él.

-demonios los Fowler- dije mirando a Alice que estaba teniendo una visión

-van a entrar, tenemos que irnos, ¡ya!-

Con suerte podríamos salir rápidamente por la puerta de atrás.

-Bella….- Edward se acercó a ella, pero estaban a un paso de entrar

-¡Edward!- grito Alice

**:O que pasara ?**

**muchas gracias por los reviews :) hasta el prox cap !**


End file.
